


I Can't Tell You, Part 2

by KryptoKin



Series: I Can't [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKin/pseuds/KryptoKin
Summary: Kara now has things she can't say.At least, not yet.One more fic left for this series!





	I Can't Tell You, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how long it would take me to write once of the fics from Kara’s POV. Not long, apparently. Though it took me a thousand years to publish the sucker.

Kara would’ve thrown herself out the plane if she could have, but that would obviously expose her as Supergirl, which isn’t an option. She’s thin and fast enough to get through the door without setting the alarm off and moves the plane over the mountains. Lena’s able to handle the rest, which gives Kara enough time to get back to her seat and throw her glasses on her face. She would have laughed over her own antics if she wasn’t so stressed over their recent situation.

They enter the base and learn it’s exactly what they’ve been looking for. The whole building is evidence enough to expose Kasnia and Lex for the crimes they’ve committed. It’s a win for them. Eve makes an appearance, which feels like a bigger win until they discover Red Daughter or Lex’s Master Plan to use Red Daughter. Kara’s heart aches. It aches for Red Daughter because she knows the girl is just a puppet of Lex’s, but also for the fact she had a “twin sister” out there she’s being deprived of.

The real Eve makes an appearance that leads to self-destruct buttons and explosions and climbing through air vents (Lena is quite spry for someone who sits in an office all day). In the chaos, Kara makes a discovery that makes her blood run cold and her heart drop. A plethora of images of Kara in public with Alex, Lena, Winn, James, AS KARA DANVERS decorates Red Daughter’s room. And Lena, LENA almost sees it. No, No! She can’t learn this way. It leads her to return to the room and destroy it even though a giant bomb is about to do so anyway. She can’t risk it, regardless. And Lena, poor Lena, nearly runs to Kara from the plane with panic in her voice and in her eyes because she thinks her best friend died.

Calm washes over Kara once the plane is back in the air. Yes, they’ve lost Eve and most of the evidence, but she has just enough to blow a hole in Lex’s evil world-dominating (surprise, surprise) plan. Even though Kara is calm, Lena is still far from it. She’s thrown off when Lena goes into her own confession because of what happened with Eve.

The back of Kara’s mind runs over every possible outcome of her telling Lena. Being alone on a plane on its way back from Kasnia after Lex’s secret base blew up while Lena is feeling guilty about “abandoning” Kara is not one of those possibilities. Maybe it’s the fact no one can interrupt them, maybe it’s the fact neither of them can run away as they work through the pain that this confession will cause, but it emboldens Kara to stand. It emboldens her to take off her glasses and put her hands on her hips as she chest fills with earnestness and bravado.

Her chest deflates as that bravado is drained while Lena shares her heart. And it keeps deflating until there’s just enough air for her to put her glasses back on and give Lena a sad smile after she turns around. Kara is quiet the rest of the ride and hopes Lena simply thinks she’s still in that post adrenaline phase where you’re tired and a little emotional. Once they’re back, Kara tells Lena she ordered a Lyft and there’s no need to give her a ride back to her apartment. It’s a lie, of course, and Kara takes off into the air once she’s sure no cameras can see her.

The flight helps her clear her head and finish ruminating over the events of the day. Kara makes the bold decision to tell Lena once the mess with Lex is handled. Yeah, when it’s over.

Life, however, is often filled with cruel ironies.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but I can just picture Lex telling Lena that Kara is Supergirl as a way to insult Lena and her intelligence. (EDIT: the majority of this was written before the season finale and I LOVE how I was proved correct in how Lena learned Kara’s identity.)


End file.
